Ron Weasley and The Philosopher's Stone
by HP4LIFE2
Summary: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, but from Ron's point of view. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I'll probably eventually do the whole Harry Potter series from Ron's POV.
1. The Beginning

_Finally. At last I'm going to Hogwarts. After 5 brothers, it's finally my turn._

Fred comes into my room. "Daww," he says in a baby voice, "is ikkle Ronnikins packing?" George comes in behind him "I'll bet Ronnikins can't wait, if he's packing 2 months before he has to." "Shut up, you two" I reply, gritting my teeth. "Oooh, Ronny is getting grumpy," says George. "Well then, George, we'd better go, we don't want any trouble!" Fred laughs, before stepping out with George and shutting the door loudly behind him. "Stupid gits." I mutter as they run loudly up the stairs. I continue packing.

Suddenly I think of something, and run down to Mum. "Hey, Mum," I say, "How old is Harry Potter?" "Uhh, about the same age as you, dear." She replies, "why?" "No reason," I say, concealing excitement before running up to my room. I hope Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts. How cool would it be if I could be FRIENDS with him!

.|0|.

 ** _TWO MONTHS LATER._**

My trunk is much heavier than I remember, but I haven't carried it since I added the things from Diagon Alley, so that's to be expected. I manage to get it up onto the trolley and to get Scabbers into my pocket.

"Now, what's the platform number?" mum asks. "Nine and three quarters!" pipes up Ginny, "Mum, can't I go…" "You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." Typical. Usually the first year sibling gets to go first in our family, but no, of course not when Percy is _prefect._ Percy goes through.

"Fred, you next," Mum says, looking at one of the twins, I can hardly tell them apart. This is getting ridiculous, I mean, why are they so special that they get to go before a first year? "I'm not Fred, I'm George" he replies, "honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" "Sorry, George, dear." "Only joking, I am Fred!" says Fred, and he goes through the barrier. Then George goes.

A boy with dark, messy hair and glasses who looks like a first year walks up to us. "Excuse me," the boy said to Mum. "Hello, dear," Mum says, "first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She points at me. Does she have to point at me? It's kind of embarrassing. "Yes" says the boy. Thank goodness. "The thing is-" He says nervously, "the thing is, I don't know how to-" "How to get onto the platform?" I'm zoning out, I don't want to be embarrassed any further. One thing catches my ear however: "Go now, before Ron." WHAT! A COMPLETE STRANGER! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

The boy goes out of sight, and I finally get to go through the barrier. Mum goes in after and calls for Fred and George. "Ron, you have something on your nose. I try to get out of the way, but Mum starts to rub my nose. "Aww, has ikkle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" teases Fred. I zone out again. This is getting embarrassing.

I hear them start to talk about Harry Potter. Ginny says he's on the train, and asks to see him. I think they're talking about the boy with the glasses. WOW.


	2. On The Train With The Boy Who Lived

I can't believe it. He's sitting there all alone. Not a single person with him. A thought crosses my mind. What if Fred was lying? If it's not Harry Potter, what'll I do? I decide to go in, anyway. "Anyone sitting there?" I ask, without thinking,"Everywhere else is full." I point to the seat across from him. 'Stupid' I think 'stupid, stupid, I am so STUPID!' Harry Potter shook his head. Nervously, I sit down.

"Hey, Ron." I hold in a groan. It's Fred and George, or Git and Gitface, as I prefer to call them inside my head. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train-Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." "Right." I mumble. They always come at the worst possible times. "Harry" one of them says, "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley, and this is _Ron,_ our brother. See you later then." "Bye I say, and Harry, well who the twins say is Harry, does the same, rather dryly. I'm glad he's staying. Hopefully he doesn't think I'm as stupid as Fred and George seem to think I am. Suddenly, I burst out the thing I've been wanting to ask "Are you really Harry Potter?" 'STUPID!' I think, but the boy doesn't seem to think I was being rude. He nods. Sorry, HARRY POTTER nods. I don't know how to convey why I was asking. finally, I decide to just tell the truth. "Oh, well, I thought it might've been one of Fred and George's jokes." I say quietly, then, louder, I say, "And, have you really got -you know…" I trail off, pointing at Harry's forehead. He pulls his fringe back. It's actually there. I can't believe it. I am actually seeing it, and Harry Potter is sitting across from me. "So that's where You-know-who-" I say quietly. "Yes" Harry replies,"but I can't remember it" "Nothing?" I ask, eagerly. "Well, I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." "Wow" I suddenly realise that I'm staring at him, and quickly look out the window, hoping he didn't notice. "Are all your family wizards?" he asks suddenly. For a second, I'm shocked. Why would Harry Potter be interested in ME? "Err, yes, I think so." I reply after a while,"I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him" I decide, in that moment, to be 100% honest with Harry.

"So you must know a lot of magic already." I don't, and I wonder why he thinks so, until I remember that he lives with muggles. "I heard you went to live with muggles." I say, following my trail of thought, "What are they like?" "Horrible" and for a second I'm shocked, until he says, "Well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. I wish I had 3 wizard brothers." Why does he want 3 wizard brothers? You get all the hand me downs, you're the baby. Well, at least that's what happens when you have 5. "Five." I tell him, gloomily. "I'm the sixth in my family to go to Hogwarts. I guess you could say I've got a lot to live up to" I list all my older brothers and their Hogwarts achievements. "you never get anything new, either," I continue, "I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat" I pull Scabbers out .of my jacket pocket and introduce him to Harry. As usual, he's asleep. I begin to explain that my parents couldn't afford for me to have an owl, but I decide to just say "I got Scabbers instead." mid-sentence. Harry starts explaining his life with his aunt, uncle and cousin, who sound horrible, just like he said they were. At the end, he does something crazy. He says You-Know-Who's name. I gasp, not being able to believe it. "What?" asks Harry. "You said You-Know-Who's name!" I reply, impressed. He says that he wasn't trying to be brave, he just never knew not to say it. "I bet I'm the worst in the class." he finishes, sadly. I cheer him up by pointing out that there are a bunch of muggle-borns at Hogwarts.

We're out of London, and Harry and I sit quietly, watching the cows and sheep until the candy lady comes by our compartment. "Anything from the trolley dears?" Embarrassed, I say that I have sandwiches, which I do. However, Harry goes out and buys a bunch of candy. As he comes back in, I realise that I'm staring again. "Hungry, are you?" I ask. "Starving." he replies. I take out my sandwich and realise that it's corned beef. "She always forgets I don't like corned beef." I say, quietly. "Swap you for one of these?" Harry says, somewhat eagerly, holding out a pumpkin pasty, "go on-" "You don't want this, it's all dry!" I respond, before quickly saying "she doesn't have much time, you know, with 7 of us." go on, have a pasty! Harry urges me, and I agree.

After a while of eating, I realise I'm casually having sweets with the boy who lived.


End file.
